neoslavicfandomcom-20200214-history
Old/List of words/1
Список неполный: некоторые слова пропущены, а некоторые ещё в разработке, поэтому не добавлены, а до третих не дошли руки. Здешний перевод может быть устаревшим. Abbreviations *Verb infinitive ending: ' = tė List of words #aga — ?; agoda — ?; #agnę :→ agnę — lamb; #aio (Э: *ōyom) — egg; aiat — ovate, egg-shaped; ajn? — oval; #(a probably is secondary: o → ō = a) apa — ?; apė' — ?; apin — ?; neapin (Э: compare Latin in-opīnus "неожиданный") — sudden; #az — I #azi — (Э: "коза", "козел" → "язь, рыба" из-за наличия подобия усов у карпообразных рыб, сравнение с бородатым козлом); azino (..?) — goatskin #baxa' (интенсив: baxuta') — (Э: "стучать, ударять" → "хвастать"); #bag', baga' (:: bake) — ?; bagɛ', bagė' — ?; #bebr, bobr, bibr — beaver; #berg' — ?; borg — (Э: укрытие, крыша и смежные реалии); birg — ? (:: casa, пещера, дом, куча, копна, стог, множество, сеть); #birdo (Э: *bʰ.rdʰom < *bʰr- / *bʰer- "острое" + *-dʰ-) — (Э: (ткацкий) гребень; рельеф); #bodika' (Э: соответствует Latin fodico "покалывать" < PIE *bʰodikāyō *bʰod-ik-āyō) — (Э: "колоть, покалывать", "бодать", ...); #bog — wealth?; bogat — wealthy?; ... #bǒiu (Э: originally adj, -j- производное от PIE *bʰow- / *bʰū- "расти, становиться сильным") — ?; #buga' (Э: PIE *bʰewg(ʰ)- : *gʰewbʰ-) — гнуть?; gubnǫ' — ?; #bur' — (Э: "делать надрезы, надрезать, вырезать"); burtva — (Э: "надрез, отверстие", "затычка"); burtvė' — (Э: "делать надрезы, зарубки (= знаки)" → "говорить невнятно"); #buk? — (:: открытый очаг, огонь, разведённый вне дома, на который осенью сушат фрукты или лён; твёрдый камень, остающийся при приготовление извести); #by' — to be; bydlo — dwelling?; #clev*'?, clě*'? — ?; clevo → clovo — (D: word); clɛva ?→? clava — (D: glory, fame); clǒ' — (D: to be called); clǒs — (D: hearing, rumour); clǒsɛ'?, clǒsia'? — (D: to listen); clǒsa' — (D: to listen); clysɛ'?, clysia'? — (D: to hear); #cǫk — (D: bough, knot (in wood), splinter); #cȯm? — home #cȯno — hay #cęto (cimto, dcimto → cumto - need to be rechecked), cuto? — hundred #ci — this #cird/cirdi?, cirdiko? — heart #cirseni — hornet #cova' — to shove; cǒnǫ' — to shove,thrust; #cǫk — bough, knot (in wood), splinter #cvȯt — light?; cvȯtil — light?; #debɛ' — ? (:: подстерегать, незаметно наблюдать, сидеть над чем-либо, корпеть, усидчиво заниматься, сидеть долго, упорно, настойчиво, упорно заниматься чем-нибудь, ...) #dergn — (D: cornel, dogwood); #dervo (Э: PIE *derwom) — ?, druvo (Э: PIE *druwom) — ?; sudorv — ?; #dirti (Э: PIE *d.rti-s) — ?; #dom — house #dȯti — ? #dusdiu? — rain #elėto — (Э: "кишка, кишки → колбаса"); #elboda ?→? olboda, elbeda — ?; #ět*'? — to feel?; otětė' — ?; otětia' — ? #gena — woman, wife?/? #deciov?, dexiov? (*deševъ) — дешёвый??? #decsė' (Э: *deḱs- "принимать и т.п.") — ?; decsin, decn? — правый?; deciu? — страна?; #dėgia — колючая?; digėka — ? #dėv — ? #děb? — глубокий; děba' — делать глубоким?, долбить?; #dini — day; dinisi, sedine — today; tudini — week; #dubno — bottom; dubri — ?; dubr? — ?; ...? #ė' — to go #geg' — ?; izgeg' — ?; #gelɛzo — iron; gelɛzn — iron; #gė' — to live; gėv — alive, ...?; gėvota? — life; gėr — ?; gȯu — ? #gold — hunger; gildɛ' — ? #gols — voice; golgol — speech, word #gord — enclosure?; girdi — ?; zord — hay-stack?; zerdmę — ? #gorie, gori — ? #gorgor — ? #gorn, gorno — ? (С: стих; З: колокольный звон по умершем; фраза, изречение; пауза, перерыв; биение пульса; речь, разговор; рассказ, сказка, повесть, слух; пословица;; grnati - взывать, хвалить; gar- - похвала) #gors — pea, peas; gorsov — pease; gorsoviske — pease field?; gorsor — ? #gor-ǒp, gor-ǒpa — ?; #gov*('), gǒ*(') (*gʷow- звукоп.) — ?; gǒtorė' — ?; govor — говорить невнятно, в нос? гнусавить?; #gov*('), gǒ*(') — (*gʷow- "крупный рогатый скот" или ?"нечистоты, экскременты"?); govɛdo — ?; govino — (Э: первонач. название коровьего помёта, навоза); govinɛn — ?; #gǫd' — гудеть? // играть (на струнном музыкальном инструменте, на гуслях, на скрипке) #gǫgna', gǫgnė' (звукоп., редупл. первонач. ономатопеи gn) — ?; #gǫsi (*ǵʰans- "гусь"); gǫser (*ǵʰans-er- "гусак"); gǫsę — гусёнок #grana ... — ?; grono, grona — ?; #graia' (звукоп.) — ?; graka' — ?; ... #greb' — ?; grebutɛ' / grebutė' ~(стар интесив) — "скрести, копать" > "ощущать заботу, беспокойство, отвращение"; greblo, grebulo — ? #grom (*gʰrom- звукоп.) — ?; #grosd, grosdi — ?; #grǫz-sn / grǫz-sna — ?; #iǒ(ge) — already #iǒg — South, south wind #iǒsa — broth, soup #iǒn — young #iu(de) — where? #iu(ge) — ? #iukra, iukro — roe, spawm; calf (anatomy) #iugo — yoke #jst — true, genuine; ȯsn? — ? #kania (Э: звукоп., PIE *kōnyā,) — ? (название птицы по издаваемому ею писку); Kaniov — ? (город, прозвище); #kazė' (каузатив) — (Э:12:021: "портить"); #kekurda, kekurta — ?; kekurta' — ?; #keliadi — (D: servants) #kelovȯk — human? #kel*' (Э: *kel- синкритич. празначение "колоить, бить; поднимать(ся), возвышаться; расти") — ?; kelo — ?; keln — ?; kiln — ?; {kelɛno/kelȯno} — ?; keliǒsti? — ?; kelomyia — ?; kolomyia — ?; kelopek, kelopok — ?; #... kilp, kilpuk — ?; #kerda, kerd — (D: file, herd); kerdė' — (D: -); #kep — ?; kepik? — (Э: ... > "головной убор"); ... #kě' — (Э:12:015: "слышать, чувствовать, обонять"); #kɛs — (D: time); #kɛka', keka' — (D: to wait, await, expect) #PIE *(s)keyt-: #* kėt' (D: PIE *(s)kʷ(e)yt-) — ?; #* kėta' (D: *(s)keyt-) — (D: to read, count); #* kȯta' — ; #* kitti (D: PIE *(s)kʷitti *(s)kʷit-ti) — (D: honor, respect); #kiva' — (Э: "разбухать, надуваться"); kivan — ?; #kivan (Э: остаток несохранившегося глагола :: др.-инд. cyávate "двигается") — ?; #ko-: #* kovirka' — ?; #* kovirta', kovirtɛ' — ?; #* kovort — ?; #* koverdė — ?; #* kovėtila' (vėtil) — ?; #* koverzslo (verz') — ?; #* kovɛiė/kovȯiė — место между бровей?; #* kovęza — ?; kovėra' — ?; #kǫ-: #* kǫtvor / kǫtvora (tvorė') (Э: "создание, тварь" → "название живого существа с отрицательным оттенком (:: комар, жаба)"). See also potvor / potvora (Э:12:075: "чудовище, гадина") #* kǫtorė' / kǫtrė' (пейоративная приставка kǫ- + torė') (Э:12:074: "направлять(ся) неверно, по неправильному пути" → о молчаливом поведении, разврате, ...) #* kǫkurika (kuri) — (:: "почки на деревьях; (низкий) кустарник; мелколесье"); #kol' — to stab, sting; kol — stake; kul — fang, tusk; kols — ear, spike #kolkol — ?; kolkol →(диссимиляция, до метатезы плавных) kǫkol — ?; kǫkoliu — (Э: "колоколообразный, колокольный, связанный с колоколом"); #kopa' — to dig; kopje — spear, lance #kora — bark #korpa (*(s)kerp-, -p- - суф. производного имени) — (рубец, оспина, жаба, бородавка); #koter → kotor — ?; #koza, oza? — she-goat; kozia (skora)? — goatskin?; kozjo rog / kozjorog? — Capricorn; #PIE *kay- "один" #* kȯgl (Э: PIE *kay- "один, единственный" + -gl-) — ? (:: solus, единственный, только, подлинный, настоящий, прямой, точь в точь); #* PS *ciglavъ — ?; #* PS *ciglivъ — ?; #* PS *civrъ? — ?; #kȯl (D: PIE *kaylo-) (Э: PIE *koyl-) — (D: whole); kȯlova' — (D: to greet (original); kiss) (Э: "приветствовать", "благодарить", "преклоняться"); kȯlė' — (D: to heal, cure); #PIE *kʷey-: #* kaia' (D: PIE *kʷōy-) — (D: to regret, repent); #* kȯna (D: PIE *kʷoyneh₂ *kʷoy-neh₂)(Э: PIE *kʷoynā *kʷoy-n-ā "(плата за) содеянное" < глагольная основа *kʷey- + -n-) — (D: price, value); #** kȯnė' — (D: to evaluate, value); #* kėn (D: PIE *kʷeyno- *kʷey-no-)(Э: PIE *kʷeyn- *kʷey-n- "деяние") — ?; #** kėnė (D: PIE *kʷeyn- *kʷey-n-) — ?; #kǒ' (Э: PIE *kow- "бить") →(тематизация) kova' — to forge; kǒznia — smithy; kyiu — stick, club; Kyiov?; nakov, nakova — (Э:12:011: "наковальня"); koǒluk (ǒl or root of ǒlėka, -uk) — ?; #PIE *(s)key- (Э: "раскалывать, расщеплять, разделять"): #* PIE *(s)keyd- *(s)key-d-: #** kȯdė' (D: PIE (s)koyd-)(Э: PIE *skoyd- *skoy-d-) — (D: to strain, filter); #** kȯdt — ?; #*** kȯdtė' — ?; #**** kȯdta (Э: PIE *kaydtā / *skaydtā / *skayd-tā) — ...; #** kėdt (D: PIE *(s)kidto- *(s)kid-to-) — (D: clean, pure); #*** kėdtė' — (D: to clean, purify); #* PIE *(s)koyn- *(s)koy-n-: #** kȯnė' (Э: PIE *koyn- *koy-n-) — (Э: "раскрывать рот, щериться, скалиться, показывать зубы" > "болтать, бранить, ругать"); #** kȯn (Э: PIE *skoyn- *skoy-n-) — (Э: "зиять, раскрывать(ся)"); #* kȯrė' (Э: PIE *skoy- + -r-) — ?; #* skerė' — ?; #* PIE *koyw- *koy-w-: #** kȯv, kȯva (D: PIE *koyw- *koy-w-)(Э: PIE *koyvā / *skoyvā) — (D: shin-bone, tube, bobbin, spool); #** kȯvi (D: PIE *koyw- *koy-w-) — (D: tube, spool); #PIE *koy-: #* kȯp' (Э: PIE *koyp- *koy-p-) — ?; #** kȯpen — PP1; #*** kȯpenɛ' — ?; #* kȯpa' — (Э: итератив-дуратив: "рубить, колоть", "расщеплять",имперфективация: "умирать, околевать, дохнуть"); #* kȯpė' (Э: PIE *skoyp-, каузатив на -i-) — ?; #** kȯpi — ?; #* kȯp — ?; #PIE *kʷi-, *kʷo-: #*ki, kito (D: PIE *kʷi- / *kʷe- what) — (D: who); #*koter, kotor (D: PIE *kʷotero- *kʷo-ter-o-)(Ч: PIE *kʷoter(o)- *kʷo-ter-(o)-, *-ter-(o)- — comparative suffix) — (D: who, which); #*ku, kuto (D: PIE *kʷo-) — (D: who); #*ku, kuiu (D: PIE *kʷo-) — (D: who, what, which); #kǒka' — to cuckoo #kǒp — heap, mound #kǒr — cock #kǫd' (интенсив: kǫdsa') — (D: to bite); kǫduk — кусок?; kǫds — (D: piece); #kǫpa' (...: kǫpnǫ') — ?; kǫpav — ?, kǫpava — ? (Э:12:061: "белый; красивый; красавица" - от ритуального употребления производящего глагола); #kǫt — (D: ...) (Э: первон. PP1 "внутрений, или вогнутый угол"). See also ǫgl (Э: "внешний, выпуклый угол"); kǫtia? — (Э: ...); #krȧiu / kraju? — ?; krȧėna? (krȧėna zemia) — borderland?; #krad' — to steal #krasa — beauty?; krasin — beautiful? #krɛp — strong #krɛslo — chair #krėdlo — wing #krėk — cry, shout #krė' — to buy; krėtnǫ' — to buy, take, pay #kroiė' — to cut #krǫg — circle #krǒs — chunk; krusa — lump #krǒk — raven #kry — blood #kry' — to cover, hide #kusi? — lot, fate #kvėt'? — to bloom, blossom; kvȯt? — flower #ku?, kuto — who; ki?, kito — what #kyda' — to throw, fling; kydnǫ' — to throw, fling #lasska' — to flatter, caress; lasska — ?; las — greedy; #led — ice #lěbė'? — to love; lěby — love #lědi — ? #lěxa'? — (Э: "ударять"); #lėb — thin #lėga (PIE *(s)ley-g-) — (Э: "слюна") #lėko?, liko? — (D: cheek, face) #lėx (lėks) — superfluous, incorrect; otlȯk, otulȯk? — remainder; #lėza' — to lick #lęk' (Э: "бояться, страшиться", "гнуть, сгибать"); lękota (Э: "неровный, вытянутый кусок земли > болото") #lɛs — forest, wood(s) #lɛto — summer #lin — flax; linɛn — flaxen, linen #lȯxa — strip of land, bed #lȯv — left #lǒb — bast #lǒd — crazy #lǒkė' — ?, torch; lǒki? — ray, torch #lǒxna (lǒksna) — moon #lub — skull #lyko — bast #liga — possibility?; liguk, lig? — light, easy #lipnǫ' — to stick #mal, mɛl — small, little #maza' — to smear, anoint; mazi, maz — grease, ointment; mazslo? — oil, butter; mazti — ointment #mel' — (D: to grind, mill); mlėn — (D: pancake); molt — (D: hammer); #mer' — to die; mirt — dead; mirti — death; mirtin — mortal; sumirti — natural death; mor — (D: plague); #merga — (:: утренние и вечерние испарения в хорошую погону, изморось); #met' — (D: to throw, sweep), meta' — (D: to throw); mota' — (D: to wind) #mɛ'? — (D: to measure); mɛra — (D: measure); mɛrė'? — (D: to measure); #mę' — (D: to compress, crumple, scutch); #...; męti — thought?; #mėga' — (D: to blink); mėg' — (D: blink, moment); #mėia' — (D: to pass); mėnǫ' — (D: to pass); #mėl — (D: sweet, dear); #mėr — (D: peace, world); #mėzia', mizɛ' — (D: -); # ...; morz — (D: frost); #modlė' — (D: to pray); modla' — (D: idol); #mog' — (D: to be able); mogti — (D: power); #mold — (D: young); #mora — (D: nightly spirit, nightmare); #morie, mori — sea #mosg — (D: marrow, brain); mosgɛn — (D: -); mosgeni — (D: brain); #motrė', mot*'? — (D: to look at, watch); #mǫdr — (D: wise); #mǫgiu? — man? #mǫkė' — (D: to torment, torture); #mȯcė — (D: to mix, knead) #mȯs — bag (made from skin) #mȯtto? — place? #mǒr — ?; #* mǒrė' — (Э: "темнить, делать чёрным, тёмным"); #mǒsa — (D: ?), musa — (D: -); #mukɛ' — (D: -); muknǫ' — (D: to move); #mudɛ' — (D: -); mudili — (D: -); mudilin — (D: -); ; mǒdė' — (D: ?); #muldnj?, muldnė? — (D: lightning); #mulva (Э: первонач. значение корня "шуметь, громко разговаривать, громкий говор") — (D: speech); #* mulvė' — (D: to speak, say); #* See also: *mulm-, *murm, *burm- #muma' — (D: to stammer); #munog, mnog? — (D: much, many); #murmė' — (D: to mumble, grumble); murmra'/murmura' — (D: to mumble, grumble); #musa (Э: расширение на -a PIE *mus- "муха") — муха?. See also mǒsa, mysi; #musga, musg — (D: -); musgɛ', musgė' — (D: -); #my' — (D: wash); mydlo — (D: soap); #mysi — (D: mouse); #nag — naked, nude #nebo — sky? #nisdo — nest #nokti — night #nov — new #oci — axis, axle? #ocr — sharp; ocera → ecera — ?; #odr — bed? #ogni — (D: fire) (Э: огонь (вообще), пламя). See also pyri; #ol — beer? #oldė?, olda? — boat #onǒtia — footwear?; jzǒ' — ?; obǒ' — to put on footwear; obovi — ? #opsa — aspen #ora' — to plough; ordlo — plough #oril — eagle #orȯs — nut #otver', otuver'? — to open #ovi, ovika? — sheep; ovin — ram; oviz, oviza? — oats; #ǫsra — dawn? #ǫt- — ?; ǫtil — ?; #ǫtro — inside?; ǫtroba — entrails?; ǫtri — inside, within #pek' — ?, pokt — ? #peln — captivity?; #piln — full; napilnė' — to fill; #pica' — to write?; pic — dog?; picr — ? #pisda — vulva; #pledmę — ?; plod — ?; #polɛ' (кауз. palė') — ?; polmę — ?; +полымя, полено, пепел, ~pala (Ч: ~~"тонкий ствол (ветка), отделённый от дерево, со снятой корой, очищенный от побегов, опалённый на огне (костре)" или просто "обугленное тонкое полено", или даже "один из двух брусков дерева, путём трения которых добывался огонь") #porpor — ? #poti? — master, host, husband???; gostipoti? — hospitable host?; potibɛga? — divorced wife #prėiateliu, prėiatel? — friend? #prost — прямо стоящий, прямой > простой #puta — bird? #pyri — (Э: остатки огня, тлеющая зола). See also ogni; #rek' — ?; ǒrok — agreement (договорённость, уговор); otrok — (Ч: "не говорящий" в смысле "не имеющий права речи, права голоса в жизни рода или племени") (V: "не имеющий права говорить") #rɛt' — ?; obrɛt'? — to find; surɛt'? — to encounter; #scėia'/cėia' — сиять?; scȯni/cȯni, scoia/cȯia?? — shadow #sɛk', sek'? — to cut?; sekyra — axe? #sɛ' : sɛia' — to sow; sɛmę — seed; #sė- — соединять, связывать; sėdlo — петля?; sėla — "соединение", "связь" > "множество" > strenght, force (сила) #sėto — sieve #sika' — to piss #sirebro — silver; #sirp — серп?; #PS *cirъ (Э: *scěr- > *scir-?) — ?; PS *ščirъ — ?; #skėt — shield; #skom- — ?; skem- — ? #skora — hide, skin? #skreb', skroba' (итератив skrɛba', skraba') — ?; #slab, slob? — (D: weak); #slėzi — ?; #smja' — (D: to laugh); smȯs — (D: laughter, laugh); #smirdɛ' — (D: to stink); smord — (D: stench); #snȯg, snig? — (D: snow); #snǒ' — (D: to warp); obsnova — (D: base, foundation); #snǒbė' — ?; dȯvosnǒb — ? (:: сват, жених); #sokė' — to indicate, accuse; #solduk — sugary?; soldti — ?; #soln — salt, salty, salted; #solp — rapid, waterfall; #soli — salt; #spɛ' — (D: to advance, ripen, hurry); spɛx? — (D: haste); ... #srǒia — ?; osrov — island? #sta' — to stand, become; stati — ?; stado — herd, flock; staia — стойло, стоянка??; stal — ?; stam — ?; stan — ?; star — большой? -> old?; stavė' — to place, put; stav — состояние?; stoia' — to stand; stol — table; #sterg' — ?; storgiu? — ?; #stila' — "расширять", "простирать", "раскладывать"??? #PS *stipati → *stьpati → *cьpati (Э: :: Latin stipare "набивать, сдавливать, наваливать") — ? (:: тыкать, совать, наваливать, бросать, ...); #stirvi : stirvo??, stir? — ?; #stȯna, stȯn — (Ч: "нагромождение" (камней), "глыба", "утёс", ...); #страдать — ?; stradti — ?; #strɛla — arrow?:: strɛlia', strɛlė' — ?; #stroj — ~"нечто застланное, подготовленное (для стояния)", "утоптанный/засыпанный пол", ... -> ? ??:: stroiė' — "готовить", "подготавливать", "устраивать" -> "воздвигать"; #stulb : stulb — столб? #suca' — to suck #sudorv — healthy; sudorvje? — health; #sula' (итератив syla') — to send; #suln?, sulniko — sun #sumɛ' — to dare #supa' — to sleep; supn — sleep, dream; #svoiu — own?; svɛb?, svɛbi? — ?; sveboda?, svɛboda? → svoboda — ? → freedom; #syt, sot?, sat? — satiated, full #taiė', ta'? — (D: to hide, conceal); tati — (D: thief); #tavė' — ?; nedotavi — "недокормленный" > "глупый, умственно отсталый" #tek' — (D: to flow, run); tek — (D: course); tok — (D: ?); #ten*' — (D: to stretch); teneto — (D: net, snare); #tep*' — (D: to be hot); tepl — (D: warm); topė' — (D: ?); #tep' — (D: to beat); #ter' — (D: to rub); #tetca' — (D: to hew); tetc — (D: timber); tetcdlo, tetcdla — (D: adze); #ved' — (D: to lead, conduct); vodė' — (D: ?); #vek*' — (Ч: говорить); vekti — thing?; #ver' — ?; #verg' — (D: to throw); virgnǫ' — (D: ?); #verz*' — ?; verzslo — (D: -); otuverz' — (D: ?); povorz, pavorz — (D: ?); #vez' — (D: to cart, lead, convey); vezslo — (D:oar); vozė' — (D: ?); voz — (D: ?); #vɛra — trust?; faith, belief (доверие; вера); vɛr? — true (истинный); #vėdɛ' — (D: to see); vėd — (D: sight, view, appearance); vȯdɛ' — (D: to know); #vėk-/vȯk- — "проявлять силу", "применять силу"; vȯk — "проявление силы", "сила" > "жизненная сила", "жизнеспособность" > "здоровье" > "долгая жизнь", "продолжительность жизни человека" > "столетие", "неопределённо продолжительное время", "эпоха" #vė*sɛ', vė*sɛ'? — ?; vė*suk'? — anatomy; vȯ*sė'? — ?; vȯ*sia'? — ?; #vɛia', vɛ'? — (D: to blow wind, winnow); vɛtr? — (D: wind); #vici — (D: village); #vidova — (D: widow); #..., vilguk — (D: moist); #vilk, vulk? — (D: wolf); #vilna, vulna? — (D: wool); #vilna, vulna? — (D: wave); #virg*' — ?; rǫga' — ?; #virɛ' — (Э: "запирать"); avor — (Э: "увязанная кладь"); zavor — ?; otvor — ?; obvor — ?; #virm/virmi?? — worm; #virg*', vurg*'? — ?; vir*sia??? — (D: fishing-basket, fishing-trap made of osiers); ver*s, ver*sk — (D: heather); #virpa' — ?; izvirpa' — ?; #virs — (D: top, upper part); #virtɛ' — (D: to turn); verteno — (D: spindle); vertmę — (D: time); vorta — (D: ?); vortė' — (D: ?); virtta?, virttva? — (D: row, line, age, kind); #virvė' — ?; navirvė' / navirvɛ' — ?; #visi?, vis? (< viso/visu?) — (D: village); #vode — water; ydra/vudra — aquatic? -> otter; vedr — ?; #vobsa, vopsa — wasp #voldɛ' — ?; voldti — ? #vȯniko — crown (венец)?; #vǫds — moustache? #ypsok — (D: high, tall); ypsi — (D: height); #yr* (Э: *ūr-, cf. Old Norse ūr, Old Prussian wurs) — ?; izyrė' — ?; #xaia' (Э: PIE *ksāy- *ks-ā-y-) — (Э: "мотаться" → "беспокоиться, заботиться"); #xėb'? (xėba'?, xėbė'?) — ?; #xorb, xorbr? (Э: *(s)kor-bʰ- <: *(s)ker- "резать, сечь") — ?; #xorna — (Э: "пища, питание, корм"); xornė' — (Э: "кормить, питать" → "беречь, хранить"); #xǒiu (ksǒiu ?<-? skǒiu) — prick?; xvoia (...) — ?; #xǒb', skǒb(a)' (Э: *skub-) — ?; xǒba' — ?; xyba' (Э: итератив-дуратив с продл. степ. корн. вокализма) — ?; #zemia (D: *dʰǵʰem- *dʰǵʰ-em-)(Ч: PIE *ǵʰemyā-), zemi — (D: earth, land); zem, zimi — ?; nazem / nazima / nazim — ?; #zolto — gold Different reconstructions # PS *mostъ: (D: mosdt? "bridge") # PS *jьmę: jmę?, inmę / ęmę? (Э:09:24: PIE *en-men-, *ono-men- / *ano-men- "вложенное", "возложенное" → "имя") — name # PS *gvězda: zvȯzda/zvȯdda // *da // zvȯsta // zvȯgsda Animals #vɛver / vɛvera (PS *věverica, *věverъka — vɛverėka, vɛveruka) — squirrel;